Distributed processing systems, such as Hadoop MapReduce, are designed such that individual nodes in a cluster can process segments of work for various jobs in parallel. Thus, different segments of work for a given job may be spread over multiple nodes in a cluster. Additionally, a single node may be responsible for processing segments of work from multiple, different jobs. The nodes in a cluster may be connected by a network.